Danball Senki (PSP)
lit. "Cardboard Chronicles"), is a PSP game developed by Level 5 involving small plastic model robots known as LBXs (standing for "Little Battler eXperience") that fight on dioramas made out of cardboard, and the main character Ban Yamano setting out to battle against LBXs created by other characters. For international release, Level-5 adopted the English language title "Little Battlers eXperience." Setting The game is in the distant future 2050. Technological advancement has revolutionized in the franchise's universe, and recently even further with the newest invention of the Fortified Cardboard. As the cardboards took distributing and manufacturing to higher levels above its own time, the greatest purpose would be serving as small arenas for the halted sales of the dangerous hobby model, the LBX (Little Battler eXperience). With the models back on the stock shelves, its popularity begin to skyrocket, becoming kid's everyday favorite hobby. However, there lurks a great darkness within this bright future, whose ambition to conquer the world is powerful even among government authority. Only one boy holds the hope necessary to save the world. Plot The year 2050, Ban Yamano is an average middle schooler who loves LBXs, but couldn't have one due to his mother's banning after the death of his father 5 years ago. One day when he was returning home, he comes across a mysterious woman who hands him a metal briefcase saying it is the key to both "hope" and "despair" for all humanity. He returns home to discover the contents in the briefcase, an LBX model named "AX-00" that has never been seen in the sales catalogs. Then he get ambushed by a mysterious LBX legion, leaving Ban no choice but to fight back using the AX-00. Ban manages to fend them off, but finds himself repeatedly battling those who would seek to capture the AX-00. Together with his classmates, Ami Kawamura and Kazuya Aoshima; they fight off the enemies later confirmed as the Innovators. Led by a public governmental dictator, this mysterious organization whose agendas for global domination involves the hidden key item inside the LBX model. Soon, Ban will come across many friends and rivals from his LBX battles to accompany him in the fight against the organization. Teaming up with Hanzou Gouda, Daiki Sendou, and the mysterious transfer student, Jin Kaidou; they join the anti-terrorist organization called the Seekers, led by Takuya Uzaki, the younger brother of the CEO of the world's top LBX maker. As the fight against the Innovators continues, Ban would discover the true nature of the LBXs, including the reason for his father's disappeance. Gameplay * See Danball Senki Gameplay * List of Danball Senki Game Walkthrough * List of Passwords and DLC Characters *'Protagonists:' Ban Yamano, Ami Kawamura, Kazuya Aoshima *'Rivals:' Jin Kaidou, Hanzou Gouda, Daiki Sendou, Keita Morigami, Yuuya Haibara, Kousuke Kamiya *'Support:' Ryuu Daikouji, Mika Mikage, Riko Yazawa, Kinji Shikano, Tetsuo Kameyama, Junichirou Yamano, Takuya Uzaki, Yuusuke Uzaki, Ren Hiyama, Otacross *'Villians:' Yoshimitsu Kaidou, Tougorou Kamiya, Muneto Sawamura, Eiji Yagami, Shouko Mano, Masashi Hosoi, Heita Yakabe, Giichi Kanou, Mitsuyoshi Toudou, Shirou Sadamatsu *'Others:' Marie Yamano, Kojirou Kitajima, Saki Kitajima, Sousuke Zaizen Packaging Artwork *A limited 1/1 scaled model figure of the AX-00 can be obtained if the original Danball Senki PSP game is bought as a boxed set. Gallery l_wk_080926dansen03.jpg ds.jpg Db deluxe boxart.jpg See also *Danball Senki BOOST (remake of original) *Danball Senki Baku BOOST (remake of BOOST) External Links *Danball Senki (PSP), official Japanese game website Navigation Category:Franchise Category:Gameplay